Castigado en el cumpleaños
by Cami-nyan
Summary: Naruto hace que castiguen a Sasuke el dia de su cumpleaños, Kakashi-sensei no escuchara razones para cambiar de opinion, Sasuke, en venganza, decide que el rubio pruebe la Ira de Itachi-sama xD Pero bueno, no todo es como lo aparenta y parece que Sasuke podra tener un cumpleaños feliz One-shot, ItaDei, Romance, Humor... Segundo One-shot por el cumpleaños del moreno xD Wiii!


Castigado en el cumpleaños

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama que me los presto un ratito por el cumpleaños de Sasuke "el teme" –kun

Hola, es el cumpleaños de Sasuke-kun y bueno, este es el segundo one-shot por su cumpleaños xD

Empecemos, nos leemos abajo ;)

.

.

.

-¡Sasuke, pst, Temee!- susurraba con fuerza Naruto intentando no ser escuchado por Kakashi-sensei, quien estaba sentado frente a ellos, el cual parecía totalmente sumido en su mundo de "Icha Icha Paradise"-

-¿Qué quieres ahora Dobe?- pregunto con irritación el moreno-

-Me pasas la hoja numero uno de la guía, se me ha quedado la mía y sin ella no podre trabajar en toda la clase…- explico despacio Naruto sin quitar la mirada de Kakashi-sensei-

-Pero Kakashi-sensei se dará cuenta idiota, estamos frente a él- murmuro Sasuke mientras fingía seguir escribiendo en su cuaderno

-No se dará cuenta…está leyendo por ahora, ¡por favor Teme!

-Bah, Usuratonkachi- murmuro mientras extendía la hoja hacia el lado mientras veía como las mejillas de Kakashi-sensei se ponían de un tono rojo

-¡Gracias Sasuke!- murmuro mientras tomaba la hoja, al momento que sus dedos tocaron la delgada hoja tamaño carta Kakashi-sensei hablo sin levantar la vista de su libro

-¿Se supone que no me debo dar cuenta de eso?- pregunto mientras sus mejillas dejaban un poco el tono rojizo

Ni Sasuke ni Naruto respondieron; Naruto se erizo mientras tomaba con más rapidez la hoja y la colocaba sobre su mesa, mientras que Sasuke escondía su cara entre sus mechones de cabello, murmurando algo como "Ese Dobe, todo por su culpa, maldito Usuratonkachi".

-Se quedaran al final de la clase, voy a explicar un tema nuevo y no quiero que se atrasen, al menos no Sasuke para que después le explique a Naruto, pero deberán aceptar su castigo al final- continuo Kakashi-sensei mientras cambiaba de hoja, ninguno de los dos respondió nada…

Efectivamente Kakashi explico un nuevo tema, Sasuke intento prestar la mayor atención posible, pero su mente solo decía, "ese estúpido Usuratonkachi, por su culpa me quedare castigado", entre otro montón de maldiciones hacia el rubio que estaba supremamente asustado por lo que le pudiera hacer el Sasuke que se veía cada vez mas encabronado.

-Bueno chicos, tomando el hecho de que hoy es viernes, ya tengo planes para hoy, así que no podre dejarles hoy el castigo, así que lo dejaremos para el lunes…

-Pero Kakashi-sensei, el lunes es el cumpleaños de Sasuke- intervino el rubio

-Lo siento, no es mi culpa- dijo el peli plata mientras se levantaba- Los veré el lunes muchachos- sentencio mientras se iba

-Etto…lo siento Sasuke- dijo el rubio con rapidez mientras se rascaba la nuca

-No te preocupes dobe, no pasa nada- dijo Sasuke aparentemente calmado mientras tomaba su maletín ya con sus cosas ordenadas- muévete dobe-

-H-Hai- dijo confundido mientras recogía sus cosas y salía con rapidez tras Sasuke- pero… ¿No estás enojado ttebayo?

-¿Acaso quieres que lo esté?- pregunto mientras afilaba su mirada-

-N-No, pero pensé que si lo estarías

-No, vendrás conmigo a mi casa y le explicaras a Itachi, me oyes, asumirás las consecuencias, después de todo Itachi ya tenía planes conmigo para el lunes, y se molestara, mucho, así que tu le explicaras

El rubio no sabía a ciencia cierta que era peor, un Sasuke enojado y vengativo, o un Itachi encabronado, nunca había visto a Itachi enojado, así que no podía juzgar nada.

-Está bien- murmuro decaído mientras seguía a Sasuke

El camino a casa de Sasuke fue tortuosamente rápido a los ojos del rubio y demasiado lento para los ojos de Sasuke.

-Ototo-baka, Okaerinasai*- saludo en cuanto entraban- Hola Naruto-kun, ¿cómo les ha ido hoy?- pregunto al ver entrar al rubio tras el moreno

-Deja que Naruto te cuente, ¿no Dobe?- dijo Sasuke mientras dibujaba una de sus sonrisitas sarcásticas y se iba a la cocina dejando a un confundido Itachi y aun enojado Naruto en la sala

-Pues, bueno, veras Itachi-san, fue totalmente injusto

-¡Ahora injusto, serás baka!- grito enojado Sasuke desde la cocina

-¡Tú te callas Teme, yo manejo el tema como yo quiero!- exclamo de vuelta Naruto mientras que apretaba los puños, Itachi ya iba agarrando el hilo de a que venía todo- como te iba diciendo Itachi-san, estábamos en clase de Literatura con Kakashi-sensei y le pedí a Sasuke que me prestara una de las hojas de la guía y viene Kakashi-sensei y nos castiga, fue muy injusto Itachi-san- actuó Naruto con lagrimas de cocodrilo en sus ojos-

-Mmm ya veo, ¿y para cuando les dejo el castigo?- pregunto curioso Itachi

-Paraellunes- dijo bajito y con rapidez Naruto

-¿Para cuándo? – Preguntó confundido Itachi-

-Para el lunes- murmuro entre dientes

-¿No te escuche nada Naruto-kun?

-¡Para el lunes!- dijo con más fuerza mientras se cubría la cara y se encogía en la silla

-¿Para este lunes?- preguntó un poco decepcionado Itachi-

-Sí, yo, yo, lo siento mucho Itachi, no era mi intención y fue inevitable, y Kakashi-sensei no quiso escuchar, y…

-Déjalo Naruto-kun, pospondré todo para el Domingo, pero con la condición de que vengas y tráete a Deidara de paso- dijo Itachi mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa- debo volver al trabajo, nos veremos más tarde, adiós Naruto-kun, nos veremos el domingo, Adiós Ototo-baka- se despidió mientras salía de la casa

-No fue tan malo ¿no?- pregunto Sasuke saliendo de la cocina-

-No, pero, pensé que se enojaría, o algo más, me gustaría que Deidara-niisan se comportara así y no explotara en ira- dijo cruzándose de brazos el rubio

-Itachi es muy pacifico, no le gusta ninguna clase de peleas- dijo Sasuke mientras se sentaba en el sillón que anteriormente ocupaba Itachi

-Pero… pude ver la tristeza en sus ojos

-Sip- murmuro Sasuke mientras le daba un mordisco a su tomate- Usualmente sabe disimularlo, pero a veces no le sale tan bien- murmuro Sasuke con tristeza- por eso es que yo siempre trato de destacar, no quiero darle dolores de cabeza ni tristezas a mi Aniki…- Sasuke hizo una larga pausa- ¿Tomate?- pregunto mientras extendía su tomate mordido

-Paso…- murmuro el rubio

-Naruto- se levantó y lo tomo un poco del hombro- vamos, no te entristezcas, Dobe, anda, vamos a mi cuarto un rato- pidió Sasuke mientras tomaba con su mano libre el brazo de Naruto y lo halaba hasta su habitación

-Se veía tan, ¿Desolado? ¿Decepcionado? No lo se explicar bien, pero, sus ojos, me hacían sentir…culpable- murmuraba medio ido el rubio mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama de Sasuke

-Eres culpable- corroboro Sasuke mientras se sentaba en el piso contra una pared

-No ayudas Teme- murmuro el rubio mientras pasaba su mano frente a sus ojos

-Hm-sonrió con sorna, como suele hacer- pero no te pongas así… después de todo ya nos veremos el domingo

-Está bien- murmuro derrotado el rubio

-¿Quieres jugar un rato?- pregunto Sasuke mientras encendía el televisor pantalla plana de su habitación

-Bueno- murmuro el rubio mientras se levantaba y se iba a sentar a los pies de la cama, recibió el control que Sasuke le extendía, después Sasuke encendió el video juego y se pusieron a jugar por horas…

-Itachi, déjame- escucharon el murmullo de la voz a pesar de tener la puerta cerrada y el volumen del juego a todo lo que daba

-Dale Dei, te apuesto que los chicos se fueron-

-Entonces ¿qué es el sonido que viene de la habitación de Sasuke?

-Ahí van otra vez- murmuro Naruto mientras que continuaba con el juego

-Ni quien se los aguante- respondió Sasuke de la misma manera que Naruto

-Vamos Dei, están muy ocupados como para ponernos atención- continuaba la varonil voz de Itachi-

-Sí, como no- murmuro Sasuke mientras resoplaba-

-Jajaja, me pregunto, si ellos, bueno, Itachi más que todo, sentirán morbo de hacerlo sabiendo que nosotros estamos cerca- preguntaba Naruto mientras colocaba pausa al juego-

-¡N-Naruto!- Sasuke se puso rojo de repente, pero bueno, no pudo evitar pensar en su hermano y Deidara teniendo relaciones sexuales en la habitación continua…-Eres un pervertido, tal como tu abuelo

-No me vengas a comparar con Ero-senin, porque entonces sabes muy bien que saldrá Orochimaru al tema

-Ni nombres a Orochimaru-sensei, ¡bastante tuve con el tres años!

-Ahh bueno- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa triunfante

-¡Itachi!- escucharon mientras que un fuerte golpe recorría la estancia-

-¿Que sucedió?- se levanto alarmado Naruto-

-¡Espera!- ordeno Sasuke mientras se levantaba también y tomaba el brazo del rubio

-Pero, Deidara-niisan…-

-Espera…

-¡Ahh Itachi! ¡Con cuidado Bastardo!- los rostros de los menores estaban encendidos

-Te dije- murmuro Sasuke mientras se sentaba de nuevo

-No puede dejar de maldecir ni siquiera haciendo eso- murmuro Naruto mientras negaba con la cabeza

-Cada persona…tendrá, ya sabes su manera de hacerlo…- murmuro Sasuke mientras su cara se encendía más -Cómo… ¿como lo harán ellos dos?, ya sabes, dos hombres

-No lo sé…después de todo aun no, hemos hecho eso- hizo una pausa- ¡digo! Ni tu ni yo, no es que nosotros…

-¡Ya te entendí baka!- murmuro de vuelta Sasuke con su cara rojísima- pero, ¿qué se sentirá estar con alguien del mismo sexo?- pregunto mientras se recostaba en la cama y miraba el techo, Naruto se movió ágilmente y se acerco a la cara de Sasuke

-Podríamos, probar, si tu quieres…

-¿Na-Naruto…?- se corto de repente al ver la respiración del rubio tan cerca de su cara-¿Que, Que hac…?

-¿Está bien si intentamos salir, Sasuke?- El rubio ya le había dicho repetidas veces a Sasuke que sentía algo mas fuerte por el, pero Sasuke simplemente lo ignoraba, mas sin embargo el rubio nunca se rindió, y no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad

-S-solo si prometes que esto no se interpondrá en nuestra amistad- cedió finalmente Sasuke ante tanta insistencia del rubio

-Claro, si no funciona, seguiremos siendo los mejores amigos

-Si

-Entonces, ¿estamos envueltos en una relación sentimental?- pregunto con un poco de emoción-

-Sí, de-después de todo fue tu idea Dobe**- **el rubio le robo un corto beso a Sasuke- ¿Te quedas a dormir esta noche?

-No me iré solo a casa- murmuro Naruto con una de sus sonrisas zorrunas

-Era de esperar- respondió Sasuke mientras se quitaba su camisa y sus pantalones, camino hasta su armario y saco dos pantalones de pijama- Toma- dijo mientras le lanzaba uno a Naruto- Cámbiate rápido, estoy cansado-

-Si- respondió Naruto mientras imitaba a Sasuke y se desvestía para ponerse el pantalón de pijama

-Ven aquí- susurro Sasuke que ya estaba debajo de las sabanas de su cama, era usual que siempre que se quedaban en casa de Sasuke o Naruto, durmieran juntos

-Deja de darme órdenes- dijo divertido Naruto mientras se metía bajo las sabanas junto a Sasuke-

-¡Ahhh Itachii!

-Mierda, quien puede dormir así- se quejo por fin Sasuke con su típico humor de perros, se levanto un poco y empezó a dar golpes a la pared- ¡Cállense de una vez, a dormir, o váyanse a un motel!

-¡Ahh! ¡Deidara!

-Maldito Aniki, lo hace de aposta- murmuro Sasuke mientras se acomodaba de nuevo

-Hahaha deja así Sasuke, más bien ven tu aquí- decía el rubio entre risas mientras abrazaba a Sasuke- ¿Puedo besarte?

-Eso no se pide dobe- respondió Sasuke enredando sus dedos en el rubio cabello, lo halo un poco acercándolo a su rostro y lo beso suavemente

-No sabes cuánto tiempo he querido estar así contigo- murmuro Naruto abrazando mas fuerte el cuerpo de Sasuke, como si este fuera a salir corriendo- por fin, por fin has aceptado que sientes algo por mi…teme

-Dobe!, yo… la verdad es que nunca diría esto consiente, pero ya que nos estamos sincerando, yo también he querido estar así- murmuro con sus mejillas rosaditas-

-Sasuke, te a…-fue acallado por un beso-

-No lo digas, son palabras prohibidas- murmuro Sasuke besando de nuevo al rubio- además, sabes que yo también- entre beso y beso el sueño se fue apoderando de ellos

.

-Es raro que Sasuke no esté despierto, me lo espero de Naruto pero de Sasuke…-hablaba para si Deidara preparando el desayuno junto a Itachi

-Sí, es bastante tarde, con tal de que Sasuke no haya cometido un asesinato todo está bien-

-Creo que mejor iré a ver si siguen vivos- murmuro ya preocupado Deidara-

-No demores, ya casi esta el desayuno- advirtió Itachi

Deidara subió las escaleras con rapidez y abrió con cuidado la puerta esperando ver regueros de sangre y a su pequeño hermano descuartizado por toda la habitación mientras que Sasuke le hablaba a la degollada cabeza de Naruto (N/a: Sí, School Days me dejo secuelas xD), pero lo que se encontró fue totalmente sorpresivo para él.

Después de largos segundos de shock reacciono, y con el mismo sigilo con el que entro salió a buscar a Itachi.

-Ven rápido, no vas a creer lo que paso- decía Deidara mientras halaba a Itachi escaleras arriba

-No pensé que Sasuke fuera capaz de matar a Naruto-kun…- hablaba para si Itachi mientras era arrastrado por las escalaras

-Es aun mejor…mira…- Itachi quedo con los ojos bien abiertos ante la imagen…-lo se yo quede igual…-

-Ese es realmente Sasuke… yo sabía que Naruto-kun sentía algo por mi Ototo-baka, pero este es tan baka que jamás le puso atención…

-Lo sé- decía Deidara mientras asentía repetidamente con la cabeza

-Mmmh… que es toda esa bulla- murmuro entre sueños Sasuke mientras se estiraba…- ¿Na-Na-Naruto?

-Dime Sasuke…-respondió la adormilada voz de Naruto

-¿Qué hacen Itachi y Deidara viéndonos como si fuéramos atracciones de circo?

-No se Sasuke, averígualo tu- dijo con pereza Naruto mientras liberaba a Sasuke de su agarre y se hacia un ovillo en la cama

-Mira que despertarte de mal humor es malo Ototo-baka

-¡Fuera de mi habitación!- exclamo Sasuke enojado mientras corría a los mayores de su cuarto…

-Dormimos demasiado- dijo Naruto mientras se desperezaba y se sentaba en la cama- buenos días Sasuke…-saludo Naruto con una gran sonrisa en sus labios

-Buenos días Usuratonkachi- dijo sentándose también en la cama, recibió un beso corto por parte del rubio- ¿será así todas las mañanas?- pregunto refiriéndose al beso

-Solo si tú quieres- respondió Naruto mientras se ponía de pie

-Dobe…

-Teemee- respondió con una risita

-Vamos a desayunar- Naruto asintió mientras lo seguía

.

-Buenos días bellos durmientes, unh- saludo Deidara mientras se levantaba a servirles

-Ohaio- saludo Naruto sentándose en una de las sillas del comedor americano que poseía la casa

-Bella durmiente tú- respondió Sasuke sentándose junto a Naruto

-Si que lo es- dijo Itachi mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo de naranja

-¿Qué dijiste, unh?- pregunto Deidara mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza con un sartén- Bastardo

-No dije nada Dei-chan

-Aquí esta su desayuno unh- dijo Deidara mientras les colocaba un plato a cada uno

-¡Arigato Oka-sama!- dramatizo Naruto

-¡A la próxima cocinas tu, unh! Malagradecidos, unh- murmuraba Deidara mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su puesto a terminar de desayunar

-Yo no dije nada, ¡fue Kyuubi!- exclamo Naruto riendo divertido

-¿Kyuubi?- preguntaron los dos hermanos Uchiha

-Fue algo curioso que sucedió en nuestra niñez- aclaro Deidara mientras reía un poco

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto curioso Sasuke

-Pues hubo un tiempo que cada cosa que sucedía y era culpa de Naruto, Naruto respondía, "fue Kyuubi", "Kyuubi lo hizo dattebayo" unh, mis padres lo llevaron a un psicólogo unh, pero ninguno daba explicación de que era lo que le sucedía a este loco unh…

-¡Yo simplemente veía que Kyuubi lo hacía!- se defendió Naruto

-Luego de un tiempo, cuando el abuelo Sarutobi nos vino a visitar Naruto rompió un vaso unh, y como siempre exclamo, "!Kyuubi lo hizo ´ttebayo!" unh

-¡Fue él ´tteba!- continuaba Naruto

-Al escucharlo el abuelo Sarutobi quiso saber que pasaba, Minato-oto-chan le contó lo que le venía sucediendo a Naruto, y el abuelo Sarutobi nos contó acerca de un chico que alguna vez adopto, su nombre era Kyuubi…

-¡Yo no estaba loco!- exclamo Naruto

-No, no lo estabas, ¡porque aun estás loco!, el caso es que por alguna extraña razón Naruto lo empezó a mencionar cada vez que hablaba, de la nada le surgió el nombre y le empezó a echar la culpa a él, aun sin conocerlo, tiempo después conocimos al mencionado Kyuubi, un chico dos años mayor que yo, de cabello rojizo como el de Kushina-oka-san y ojos de un extraño tono naranja

-¡Pero yo lo veía ´ttebayo!, ¡cada vez que algo se rompía y era "mi culpa" yo veía como Kyuubi lo rompía dattebayo!

-Si claro Naruto unh- respondió Deidara mientras trinchaba un poco su desayuno

-¿Y veías a Kyuubi?, ¿el chico de cabello rojo y ojos naranjas?- pregunto Itachi

-La verdad, veía a un chico como yo, pero de ojos rojos- admitió Naruto

-Já, lo vez, siempre fuiste tú unh- contraatacó Deidara

-Tal vez fue un patrón de la infancia, la necesidad de no sentirte culpable- hablo Itachi

-¿Aun lo ves?- pregunto Sasuke

-No, deje de verlo cuando conocí al Kyuubi real

-Tal vez cuando estabas en el vientre de Kushina-san, alguien menciono a Kyuubi, por eso es que le diste ese nombre a ese "otro yo"- comento Sasuke

-Puede ser- admitió Naruto

-Esos traumas del pasado- rio Deidara

-Si…-respondió Naruto mientras se estiraba

-¡Bueno!, ¡este fin de semana es familiar, así que pasaremos este fin de semana juntos, para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi Ototo-baka!

-A quien llamas baka, Aniki-

-¿Están listos chicos?- pregunto riendo Itachi

-¡Si capitán estamos listos!- respondió Naruto inocentemente

-Era broma, y caíste Naruto-kun

-Yo-Yo-Yo…-intento excusarse Naruto

-Sigues siendo un niño unh

-¡Cállate!

-Sera un fin de semana muy interesante- declaro Sasuke mientras subia

-¡A dónde vas teme!

-¡A bañarme dobe!

-Oh, ya veo- respondió un tanto sonrojado por verse tan acosador

Los días de ahora en adelante serian mas interesantes, sobre todo con Naruto y Deidara en la casa de los Uchiha…

.

.

.

.

Taa-chan!

*Okaerinasai: Bienvenido a casa

El segundo regalo para Sasuke en su cumpleaños, la verdad este lo había empezado a escribir hace como una semana y lo deje a la mitad, pero hoy me preocupe porque dije, "no tengo regalo para Sasuke-kun, debo hacer algo rápido", y de ahí salió "El cumpleaños de Sasuke-kun", y hace poco caí en cuenta, rayos, ya tenía el del cumpleaños de Sasuke, que baka soy xD, pero bueno, dos regalos xD

Espero les haya gustado, pero a mi me pareció que quedo como cortado xD

¿Reviews?


End file.
